


Bad Little Boy's Good Little Girl. || Adventure Time Au

by TheOneAndOnlyMeme



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyMeme/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyMeme
Summary: Fionna is your average broke college kid with not so average boy problems. She's not one to enjoy love triangles clichés, but once embarking into one she's learned to deal with it.Whether it be pulling pranks with the bad boy, or cooking puffs with the good boy, she's pulling through it.With a lot of romance along the way.|| Adventure Time Au, Fiolee alongside Fioball!  ||





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another try!

A yelp pierced through the air, one loud enough to ring through the corridors of the dorm section. Maybe even beyond that. No one dared to enter the room where said yelp came through. 

No one had that kind of death sentence. 

"You little!" The blonde accused, slamming the control onto the ground. Fionna couldn't find the right word to call her pale faced friend, so she stuck with the classic, "cheat!" 

"I'm not paying for that one!" The raven-haired boy remarked, sneering as he recalled her last rage fit. She had broken her controller and blamed it on the young-man. That was twenty bucks out of his pocket.

Fionna let out a whine as she blew a blonde hair out of her face, demanding a rematch she reached for the controller. "This time don't you dare try to tickle me!" Marshall Lee let out a laugh as she sunk back into his bean bag chair. He had to admit, she was adorable while angry. Sure the whole golden smile worked too but one entertained Marshall Lee more. 

Fionna was oblivious to his thoughts, a determined expression overtaking her features as she pressed the smart button. Impatiently she tapped her foot awaiting the count down of the game to finish.   
The two spent most nights like this, enjoying one anothers company. Sometimes Marshall Lee would play his guitar while she studies or she would sing him a song while he would type up an idiotic essay that he would usually pass.

This habit started when they were young, back in the awkward days of middle school. The blonde was just a geek and the latter was just some dude who thought she was pretty cool for liking Assassins Creed. 

After winning the rematch Fionna let out a victorious yelp, showing the latter her tongue. "I let you win." He declared, tugging on a blonde piece of hair that had managed to slip through her ponytail. 

"No you didn't I totally saw the whole, 'Fionna is just too good for me' face." The blonde teased, jumping at the sound of her ringtone playing through the air. 

Marshall Lee let out a huff of breath, it was the Royal pain in the ass. He didn't even have to check to know. 

"Hey!" Fionna beamed, her face gaining twice it's color. Her voice was an octave higher.

Marshall wanted to barf.

It was no other than little ole' Bobbi aka Gumball. Fionna's life long crush and life long idiot. 

This man stole her heart the moment he attempted to tutor her in physics which she idiotically took in high school. 

The two conversed while a very bored Marshall Lee fidgeted with the controller's buttons. 

He disliked the pink-haired buffoon. Deciding enough was enough he stood to his legs, slowly leaning over Fionna's shoulder. Breathing into her ear he spoke. "Is it lover boy!" He practically shouted. 

"Marshall!" Fionna squealed pulling the phone far away from the cursed words, although Gumball let out a laugh through the phone. 

He called to know when a good time to work on their cooking project would be. He was pretty busy for the week so he wanted to have her opinion as to whether he should cancel some stuff or not. He was still internally debating this as the two bickered on the other side of the phone. 

"She loves you Gummi! Oh Bobbi!" The man moaned into the phone, grabbing at his chest. Marshall was having a bit too much fun. "Fuck me Bobbi!" He spoke before letting out a inhumane groan. 

Fionna at this point was infuriated, how dare he accuse her of such naughty thoughts. And how dare he practically admit her feelings for her! She swung her hand in the air too cool its pain. 

She punched Marshall pretty hard, the dick deserved it. Maybe next time he'll think before hurting her feelings. 

"Got to go!" She hummed before slamming her phone shut. 

"You're a dick!" She shouted, kicking at his shin. 

"Spare me, it was a joke!" He cried out, falling to the ground to seek to his wounds. 

Fionna loved Marshall Lee to death but he always took it too far when it came to her emotions! Not everyone can be Mr. Calm and Collected over here. So what if she had a thing for Gumball! Maybe it was high time Marshall Lee found a girlfriend! Progress in life instead of attempting to mess with hers. "It was a bad joke!" She exclaimed, pulling at the ends of her hair before reaching for her bag. She was done hanging out with him. 

Marshall Lee attempted to calm her down, pulling her into a hug only to be pushed away. 

"Bye dick!" She hummed, slamming the door behind her. 

The boy sighed, throwing himself against his personal bean-bag. He never won nowadays. To think he thought that the two of them would be together by now only to have the Gummi himself mess up his little romantic story. Marshall Lee didn't mind being a good friend to her but he would always do something to hurt Fionna. She didn't like his sense of humor. Sighing he picked up his guitar, strumming along to an old tune.

 

At home Fionna fell into her roommate's arms. Sighing as the latter continued to spit out wise words of wisdom. 

"Don't let no one talk to you like that suga'! I never liked him anyway!" She beamed, never shying away from a good shit-talkin' session! Fionna shushed her, pressing a finger against her pink lips. 

"But he's cool when he wants to be! He's always so sweet to me when it matters... It's just when he's a dick... he's a dick!" Fionna exclaimed, squishing her cheeks in frustration. 

Curse her confusing emotions, curse her love for that idiotic boy. He was just a trouble maker, a hot one at that. "All he does is get you in trouble!" Cake retorted, referring to the days they would decide to play pranks on one another. 

"And you're no better than him! Remember the pranks you pulled on lil' ole Bobbie Bell." Fionna cringed at the name, she much preferred Gumball. 

"But he laughed!" 

"But he couldn't get the itching powder out of his boxers for a week. I sit behind him in Chem, it wasn't pretty!" Fionna threw her hands up in frustration, covering her ears as she ignored the latter.

"Not listening anymore!" She exclaimed before climbing into her ragged bunk bed. Cake sucked her teeth, one day that girl would come around and decide that she should just ditch pale face altogether. But rather than continuing their argument she climbed into her own bed and decided to paint. 

The next morning Fionna woke up with a terrible knot in her neck, and an even worse knot in her hair. Sighing she collected her stuff to head for the showers, stopping once seeing what had been laid before her doorstep. 

A small dandelion laid on the floor, a little sticky note attached to it. She knew who wrote it, and a smile overtook her features. 

Sure he was an asshole but a charming one nonetheless.


End file.
